The Way of the Platypus
" | image = TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg | band = Rick Cowling | band2 = Rick Cowling | released = January 7, 2012 | album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' | genre = Heavy Metal | runtime = 1:25 1:40 (album version) | before = None | after = None | video = Episode version. Album version. }} " " is a song from "Doof Dynasty" as Master Perry trains Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford to save Princess Isabella. Lyrics Rick: Oh yeah! In other circumstances you might fail, 'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail. You're not a platypus, but I'm gonna see you sweat... All: Milk! Rick: We're going to see how much you can take, I'm going to work you through your union break. You squeeze a silkworm, what you think you're gonna get? All: Silk! Rick: But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss: It's the way of the Platypus! But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout! You'll wanna run up a ramp with two buckets of water, Swing over mud for some reason. At some point, you'll drop to your knees when it's raining And look up into the sky-y... You'll stand on a post with your arms out, Hey, these flowers are way out of season! You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man, And move big, heavy things with your mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ind... But I know a way we can make you a warrior, Even though now you're a wuss: It's the way of the Platypus! It's the way of the Platypus! Gallery |name = }} Background Information *Rick Cowling reports that he was called in to perform the song when Robbie Wyckoff was not available. Cowling states: "The session was OCT 2, 2010 at Danny's studio. He wanted a cross between AC/DC and Axl Rose". *Interestingly, Rick Cowling's voice is very similar to Sammy Hagar. Errors *When Baljeet tries to chop the block of wood in half, Ferb's bigger eye is in front of his smaller eye. Allusions *Way of the Dragon - The song is similarly named to Way of the Dragon, a movie produced, directed and starring Bruce Lee. *The 36th Chamber of Shaolin - In the movie "The 36 chambers of Shaolin", the first chamber was a fountain whose water was supplied by acolytes carrying two buckets of water up a ramp to the top of the fountain. *The Karate Kid - The moment with Buford and the sponge could be an allusion to The Karate Kid. The "crane" move the kids use on Doofus Khan is also in this movie. *Star Wars - A Yoda-like character uses The Force to lift a heavy object, just like in The Empire Strikes Back. *Rocky - Some of the sequences are similar to many Rocky movies, especially scenes were Rocky trains to become stronger. Also, the ending of the song is like the ending of Rocky III. *Platoon - The part where Baljeet throws his arms in the air during is a reference to the famous scene in this movie, where Elias fell to his knees with arms in the air. *Mulan - The song may be an allusion to the song I'll Make a Man Out of You from the Disney film Mulan, where Shang teaches an army of men to be true soldiers. *Dio - The high-energy vocals and the way the song addresses the listener as "you" are somewhat like Dio's Holy Diver: Race for the morning / You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light / Oh we will pray it's all right. Songwriters *Robert Hughes *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #13652969 See also *"Doof Dynasty" *List of songs pl:Droga Dziobaka es:Como un Ornitorrinco ser pt-br:Caminho do Ornitorrinco vi:The Way of the Platypus Category:Songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Rick Cowling Category:T